


Striking Shinigami’s

by Fir3fly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adultery, Based on a black mirror episode, F/M, IchiRuki lemon, Lemon, Theyre not just using a headset though they’re literally inside the game everything feels real, vr, you know what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly
Summary: Rukia bought Ichigo a VR for his 28th birthday so they can visit each other. They haven't had time to catch up in years so they use the game to do so. It's amazing and feels so real being so close.Too real.Soon - their significant others are completely unaware that the two can’t stop having sex in the virtual reality. IchiRuki Smut.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Striking Shinigami’s

****

**Chapter One**

_Reunion_

The music was loud. People were mingling with drinks in their hands in various corners. Cake frosting was smudged on nearby countertops. Ichigo's 28th birthday was a smash, huh?

The ginger sighed, looking forward to it ending..

Half of the people here he didn't even know. Keigo and Mizurio invited their groups of friends, then those friends convinced Orihime to invite their groups of people..

Kind of funny. Not one person showed up from Soul Society though? Hm. Ichigo sat on his porch, taking another chug from his Asahi. The buzz wasn't even kicking in to make him enjoy anything..

The very sight in front of him seemed to remind him of a darker time. The grip on the booze got tighter. The street. Standing there.. all those years ago - when he had to farewell Rukia as his powers vanished.

The beer didn't help.

The 28 year old shook his head, knitting his brows. _Rukia._ She didn't even visit today. Was she still upset he didn't make it to the wedding? The ginger sighed through nostrils. Like he actually ca -

All of a sudden someone sat beside him, gift in her hand as she waited for the 28 year old to turn toward her. No guesses - Ichigo knew it was her.

He smiled for the first time that night.

**x**

The two played catch up. The birthday boy understood why Rukia was so busy. But it didn't excuse her barely coming around only a handful of times the past 11 damn years.. he didn't admit it - missing her. Missing the old times..

But then surprisingly he did. Rukia saw a crack in that armor and watched on as the wearer picked at it himself.

"It's a good thing I bought you that then.."

Ichigo looked at her confused, prompted to open the gift he left at his side. Red wrapping paper crumbled beneath the pair as he took a look at the naked present. A VR headset and console.

"What is this for?"

"I can visit you and your family a lot more often, Ichigo. We can also play games with each other, like we used to!"

 _Damn._ Rukia really just grabbed something at the last second - huh? Ichigo pretended to like it, nodding his head as she listed all the different things they can do. Apparently all the soul reapers were raving about it!

Why not just pop the hell in once in a while? They had to play _video games?_

What was it? Did she just not want to feel guilt? Did the soul reaper feel burdened to visit and thought up this 'VR' as a good middle ground? Surely.. for the thought of spending psychical time with Ichigo and his family must of been repulsive. Right?

The apricot haired man didn't want to stir any trouble. He kept quiet and played along. Orihime soon stepped outside, asking about what Ichigo got, Kazui as her shadow.

Rukia and Ichigo filled her in. The busty wife could tell her husband wasn't that amused.. he looked irritated.

But no - it wasn't because of the gift..

Ichigo listened as Renji finished up telling him whatever story he was struggling to get across, Ichika on his hip the whole while. The red head tapped the 28 year old's back as a friendly gesture when he and Rukia left.

Ichigo was _alone again_ , back on that street.

Even with his' family' beside him.

Orihime extended a delicate hand, waiting for her husband to grip it and allow her to take him back inside.

**x**

Everything had wrapped up. Finally. The Kurosaki's cleaned up (as best as they could at 1 in the morning) and headed to bed. Ichigo didn't like pills for insomnia.. so he opted for some fresh air instead.

The sight down below, the street, made him sigh. It sure was hard getting used to seeing what he did. Renji leaving .. _with Rukia_. Seeing them with Ichika. It always left Ichigo with a bitter taste in his mouth but it was a flavor the scowl'er never investigated.

Because when he did it seemed to muddy his insides. Grip something between his lungs and squeeze..

The idea of Rukia having _Renji's daughter_..

Rukia being _made love_ to by -

Kurosaki bit down hard. The muscles above his jawline flexed as he pretended to not be bothered.

_Why did she have to show up with them?_

Brown dark eyes fell to the left. Something crept up on the man and sat upon his shoulder. A hypocritical hum gently greeted him. Ichigo suddenly felt like a fool. How could the man be upset over such a thing when he was the same? He got married. He had a son.

Ichigo blinked blankly ahead.

_Why do I care?_

There wasn't any feelings. There wasn't any unsaid emotions that didn't get to be verbalized all those years.. Rukia Kuchiki was a friend. A precious one.

The ginger's eyelids closed for a moment. He scratched his head and stretched a bit before heading back inside, buying any soft of time before he had to return to his reality.

Down stairs sat some snacks in the kitchen pantry, chocolate kisses. As he passed by the front he noticed the very device Rukia purchased to help him escape reality for a bit..

_Alright, Rukia._

**x**

It was hard getting it set up but he managed. The device's console looked like a tiny PlayStation he hooked up to the tv. Then came a headset that linked up with your brain! It was insane. Something the 28 year old had never heard of before. Until he looked at the packaging and seen Urahara Kisuke's name under it. Of course he had something to do with it..

It scared him at first putting it on, he blacked out! Completely, then awoke to a virtual world. It looked like something out of Tron! But this wasn't some type of Oculus Rift VR, he was literally in the game. On the outside, Ichigo's body laid motionless, with bright lit eyes open and slouched shoulders. Orihime would probably think he was in a coma! But inside Ichigo was perfectly fine.

Before Ichigo logged off, he walked up to the virtual menu in front of him and clicked 'Games'. After seeing the options he exited. The birthday boy removed the headset, really impressed with it's functions. He grabbed his phone and texted Rukia.. not even expecting a reply back. But she did!

"sure Ichigo.. let me put Ichika asleep and I'll be by your side. i'm glad you like the gift."

_Be by your side. Only Rukia would say something like that._

"Alright. Invite me, not so sure how to do it myself."

"lol. okay."

**x**

Ichigo learned the basics quite easily. There wasn't a controller to grip or any combos to learn. No special avatars. You were the player inside this virtual world. When you wanted to walk, you freaking walked. When you wanted to punch something to get coins, you used your fist. It was incredible.

But the pain aspect really threw the 28 year old off. Hitting that brick cube _actually_ damn hurt!

"Told you.."

"Oh, _shut up_ ," Ichigo huffed, rubbing his fist. Enjoying the smirking soul reaper in front of him, secretly..

They played the starter games for about two hours. Arguments about how to solve the puzzles at hand and complete the mission, laughs about the other's failures.. then they just started to talk about life in general.

Rukia's present was actually a hit.

Then it came time where Rukia paused their game..

"Oh, it's already 3:30. Wow. The time vanished so fast while we were having fun, eh Ichigo?"

It felt bittersweet. "Yeah, it did.. but hey wait.. we played the starter games like what - 4 times over? Let's see the intermediate menu - test out the fighting one."

Rukia chewed the inside of her lip. She knew one match wasn't going to be just. It would end up going on until 5 AM!

"You know what? Forget it. You're right, it's late.. "

Rukia smiled at her ex substitute. How understanding of hi-

"I get it now.. you're a coward."

The woman deadpanned.

Ichigo really knew how to get under her skin, huh? " _Wha_!?" She locked in her stance. "Alright Kurosaki. Then let us play this fighting game..and you can show me just how good you _aren't_ at it."

 _Good one._ The ginger's tongue rolled about in his mouth.

"Heh. You're going to regret that.."

**x**

"Aw? I thought I wasn't going t _o win Ichigo._.? You really had me thinking you we're going to show me just how strong you are. I figured since we're in a virtual reality you wouldn't hold back.. and _I was right_." She laughed. The ex sub soul reaper watched on, clutching his ribs from the ground as he drank in the sight above him. That little woman with crossed arms, talking high and mighty down at him. God - he loved it. "That's the best you have.. your resolve has diminished, hasn't it? Since you chose a more human li _-w o ah_!"

Ichigo had swung his right food to the left, tripping Rukia to the ground and causing the woman to hit her head. Brown eyes widened. Oh shit! But the woman only giggled, reassuring Ichigo all was right.

It did hurt, that was for sure. Ichigo had the aches to prove from his earlier beating.. Rukia assured him though, even though everything feels real there, when he logged off and awoke his actual body would be fine. But man - it felt so incredibly real. Every little sensitive tingle..

The ginger sat beside the inky black haired woman. He took a deep breath, looking up at the artificial sky above them and taking a gaze towards the digit clock. 4:38 AM.

As he was about to say farewell to his friend whom he just knew wanted to leave by then- he was suddenly in a hado trap!

"Is that how you want to play?" Ichigo growled, breaking out of her spell not so easily.

The petite woman laughed as she got on her feet, running across the floor as she ran from her best friend. "That's exactly right."

The pair chased each other down, calling out one another's names like old times. Rukia pounded Ichigo's chest as he caught her finally, playfully trying to get away as he cornered her and place the woman beneath him. Everything had felt too real. It was a virtual reality. But, the weight above her, the cold ground under them. The heat from each other's skin, each other's air.. the speed, the pain in the falls and hits. So real..

Lips stopped curling.

Laughing went silent.

Heartbeats were up inside their ears.

Brown eyes mixed in with purple ones.

Why was her friend's hand suddenly beneath her jawline. Why was Ichigo on top of her in the first place? What was even -

Suddenly his lips pressed hard into her's. Rukia's eyes went wide as their mouths melted together, she stood still being so caught off guard like that. His body warmed her own as he held her, kissing her so damn needily.

_No - No this was wrong! Orihime - Renji - Kazui- Ichika -_

"Ich _i - Ichi_ go.." A shaky hand pushed hard at the man's chest, "Stop. _S-stop_ it.." prompting him to disconnect their kiss. Which he didn't budge until a few hits. Heartbroken eyes stung the woman's chest. "Wha - _what_ are you doing?" Rukia demanded, puffing hot breath.

"..- _I_ " The ginger was stunned. Surprised by his own actions. No words could form as he looked down at his friend. As he felt her beneath him.. as it felt so right. But now he felt guilty. "I got carried away, I didn't mean to do that. I shouldn't of done that - I should of stopped earlier -"

He left a little room between their bodies. Rukia leaned up with her elbows. Her big eyes looked for an answer in his face but only found the comforting, hard face she had grown to admire all those years.

"Don't ever do that again.. force yourself upon me like that.. What — what is wrong with you?"

Ichigo's heart began to crumble. What a fool. How could he do something so idiotic with a precious friend? He was going to lose her, lose everything he had with her. Their breathing got sharper as she gazed up at the man in her heart. _What gave him the right?_

He couldn't even gather the courage to give her a logical response, he just looked.. _flustered_ and apologetic. It was wrong of him to do that, right?

Rukia suddenly pulled him down, once again passionately joining their lips as she let Ichigo triumph her's. Soft sounds escaped her mouth as Ichigo pushed his tongue through her hungry kiss, eyes closed in much needed bliss. The overwhelming sensation of relief from her requited feelings made the joyous man feel crazy.

She gripped his shirt, other hand running over his shoulder and gracing his neck.

The ex substitute tilted his head, running his tongue over her's as he sucked Rukia's lips into his mouth. His body felt enthralled. His chest felt full. All of the weight from his feelings toward his soul reaper pulsed inside, lighting his veins on fire as she _let him_ kiss her, as she kissed _him back._

The ginger's mind ran in circles. Was this real? It felt real, but it felt too real to be true, how could Ichigo feel so content in a moment? Rukia mirrored his own thoughts, being consumed by the euphoria drowning her senses just by his kisses and touches. Renji never made her heart beat so wildly, her body to shiver so much.. "Ic _higo._.." She smiled in their kiss, dragging out his name against his wet pink muscle and gaining a grin in response.

But then she went still for a moment, reality and sin gripping her unpleasantly as Ichigo began to leave hot kisses down her neck. Her eyes opened looking at the artificial moon above, the digital clock warning the woman of the problem she was creating.

"Ichigo.." It was weak then, not fun. He could feel her pulling away. It was so sudden. "I. _.I should_ leave now."

The way his precious friend had said it.. everything had changed.

He sat on his knees, unable to even look in her direction. "Yeah - uh - okay." Like it was perfectly understood and the ex substitute didn't feel like dying. "Rukia - will we - "

Her back was already turned to him, she had popped the menu up for the exit.

"I think this means goodbye, Ichigo."

That brown gaze went to floor.

"Seems so."

Rukia stood longer than she was suppose to. Lingered around sinfully. The heavy weight in her chest squeezed her heart. Reminiscent feelings once again greeted her as she was about to walk away from him. Renji, Ichika - they needed her back home. Why wasn't she back home yet? What was keeping her?

"Farewell..Ichigo..

 _For now._ "

Kurosaki's expression faltered, hope seemed to gently caress him. His gaze grew a little wider as he looked back up to get a glimpse of his soul reaper. But she was gone.

_For now._

He bit his lower lip, grinning in the process.

**x**

Two weeks.

Not a single message. Rukia was never online. Ichigo expected to hear a burst down his door, that tall red headed brute claiming to kill him. But that never came. Neither did Rukia..

The hope he felt for them to continue their kept feelings that night vanished. The ex substitute felt .. embarrassed almost. It should of never happened. Because now? It was all he could think about and others could tell too. Orihime was up Ichigo's ass every time he blanked out, questioning him on what was bothering him, or why he seemed so disappointed after trying to play that 'video game'..

He just wanted to see Rukia again. She didn't respond to him neither throughout the last 14 days, making him feel even worse.

The way they had kissed, the feeling of being in one another's arms..

The feelings Ichigo held seemed to grow instead of diminish, even with Rukia's sudden rejection. Why? Why couldn't the woman leave his head? She was a plague, a disaster waiting to happen and he wanted to welcome it with open arms. Like a moron..

His gaze fell on his wife and son.

Why wasn't he happy?

No.. it was wrong, he needed to move on. He needed to be happy where he was. It would be better to apologize to his precious friend and let her know it too.

'Rukia. Can we talk tonight? I made a dumb decision pulling you in this. It won't happen again. I just think I missed you and we got that feeling mistranslated. I know you only gave in to me in the moment. It won't happen again.'

He hit send on the text, holding his breath and hoping there wasn't going to be another 'Delivered' message for days once more..

Ichigo's iPhone dinged. He grabbed it without hesitation, reading the lit up screen.

'Ichigo, I thought I taught you many years ago to never apologize when you've done nothing wrong. I too made a decision in that moment.. You are right, we both missed the other deeply. It just ended up coming across incorrectly. It's fine.'

His thumbs moved about as he thought up a response. He wanted to see her, he didn't want to leave it as is. No.

'Will you visit me tonight? At my home? I did do something wrong. I'm married. Don't try to lessen what I did. I just want to apologize.'

'We will not allow ourselves to get caught up in emotions.. that are not meant for us, okay? Guilt or that feeling that accompanied our kiss - it is irrelevant. But if you want to talk, I will always be there to listen. I will visit you tonight. But I can't physically. It will have to be the game."

He sighed. "Alright." At least Rukia was going to visit him. It made the man nervous. It was a good thing right? Addressing what happened two weeks ago? Yes, then they can shove it under the rug and move on. He can move on..

_Set it in stone. You're my friend. You're married. I'm married._

**x**

Orihime watched as Ichigo's knee moved about as he sat. The man played it cool, leaning over an arm behind her head. But those tapping fingers on the couch's frame said otherwise.

"Do you have any plans tonight after our movie, Ichigo?"

He nodded. "Yeah actually. Gonna play some games with Renji and Shuehei."

"Oh, okay."

 _False alarm._ She was getting too quick to assume!

The movie finally ended, making Ichigo's stomach a little tighter. The idea of walking away from what happened wasn't even bittersweet, it just felt bitter. But it had to be done..

He put his son to asleep and kissed his wife's cheek as she laid down in their bed. "I'll be back in about a hour. Don't wait up for me. Rest."

His dark orange haired wife smiled. "But how do I rest without the love of my life beside me?"

Ichigo grinned. " _Alright Inoue_ ,"

Oh, how she loved that. "I'll be back in 30 minutes."

The 28 year old almost felt bad she cut his playtime in half with his friends, but honestly? She didn't care! "Don't keep me waiting too long.."

Ichigo closed the door behind him feeling a bit irritated with his wife as the faccade dropped. He headed down stairs and logged on.

**x**

The scenery was one of a nice home somewhere off in Rome. It was a empty chat room lobby. The apricot haired man ate virtual peaches from the trees outside as he waited for Rukia to arrive. _Wow._ They tasted so real.

He walked inside the nice little estate, grabbing a chair to sit on in the living room. It almost felt wrong, like he was trespassing in someone's expensive home.

Rukia Kuchiki is online.

The banner notification left his sight, vanishing into nothing as he suddenly heard footsteps.

Rukia.

Ichigo didn't say anything at first, scratching his neck to keep his hand occupied. She looked so beautiful in her pink dress as she sat beside him.

"I don't want you to apologize. Apologizing over something so trivial Ichigo.. proves emotion is nothing but a burden to us. So don't."

The ginger felt..well, pissed. "Is that so? Then why did you ghost me for 2 weeks, huh? If I did nothing wrong? That seemed quite pumped with emotion."

The tiny soul reaper stood up, the couch made a sound not pleasant as it moved backward.

"We did something _together._ It was not just you in that act. You have to recognize it I .. I kissed you back. Right?"

Her eyes seemed to look for something in his. He felt frozen. His tightened his jowls, biting down as he stood up aswell, taking a second, feeling flushed at the very thought. _Why was she staring at me like this?_ With so much..resolve? "I mean.. yeah, yeah you kissed me back. But that doesn't matter - I initiated -''

Suddenly the man was cut off.

 _"Perhaps I want to finish it._ "

Their kiss was fast and hungry, Ichigo was pulled down but soon took the lead as he laid the woman down on the brick floor. The wait to do something like this was too long. Desperate sounds left their lips and their hands traveled all over each other. Both swallowing down guilt and unrighteousness to get what they craved so badly.. the only thing on their mind for last 14 hard days. Things moved very rapid between the too.

As if those feelings were around for much longer than 14 days..

More like.. _13 years._

The 28 year old rid his shirt, coming back down to capture his friend's wife in a steamy make-out. His right hand cupped her bra-less breast, squeezing the soft swell and earning his name in a dirty little whisper. Ichigo's mouth watered as he abandoned post to clutch the side of her fat thick thigh, moving her leg upward into him.

The ginger made Rukia whimper each time his growing bulge pressed against her heat..

They stopped their kisses, locking each other's gazes as one another's touch roamed their bodies.. kissing was good fun, but they needed something more.

**xxx**

Renji rolled his eyes. Why couldn't his daughter be a normal child and go to sleep? How many ice creams could he give this late and be tricked it would be the last?

The man laughed, loving his and Rukia's little scheming creation, the girl was crazy.

"Dad.. what's mommy doing?" The child quizzed, walking past her parent's bedroom on the way to her's. The door was cracked open a bit, allowing her large gaze to spot her mother sitting on the ottoman in front of her bed. Eyes open but with a bright light ring around them and a motionless body..

"Your mom is basically in another world, she'll be back. Just spending time with her friend. So she might look like that to us, but right now she's probably talking and having dinner."

"With Ichigo?" The little girl asked as her father placed her blanket a little higher.

"No, Orihime - like usual."

He kissed his daughters cheek, heading into his own bedroom to undress into something a little more comfortable. He watched his wife's peaceful face, running a hand through her hair and kissing her neck once before laying down behind her to get some rest..

To be honest, he was a little jealous of Rukia. He wish he could accompany her. He heard how fun the VR could be and what kind of games were in there. Kisuke filled him in, a loud earful too. But maybe tomorrow. Not like Rukia was playing the video game aspect anyway, just spending time with her friend. Probably giving advice or something..

**x**

Ichigo slammed back inside Rukia, holding her against the wall as his hardened cock drove deeper inside her tight cunt. Perfect size for him, a total waste for Abarai - he'd make much better use of it.

Their sweaty bodies worked in unison, feeling each other out, making one another dizzy with lust. Years of pent up feelings finally dealt with. Their first time wasn't even love making, it was brutal fucking.

That tight ring squeezed down upon him, sucking him back in every time he tried to fully come out. "You need this, don't you Rukia?" Hot air against her ear, a slick wet tongue too.

"I need it Ichigo, I _need y_ ou.. ~"

"You got me, baby. You got me."

The petite shinigami was so wet, leaking down her legs from the sticky moisture. Ichigo's finger tip pads were pruny from how long he had played with the soul reaper Captain's pussy, making her flush red as he licked up her taste.

Rukia was man handled, much to her secret liking. She was so damn tiny he had to put her on the couch for what he wanted to do. Something Ichigo jerked off to the idea of since he was 15. She gasped as he turned her upside down, leaning on her upper back and head against the couch's middle seat. Her ass and the back of her legs sat upward. The ex substitute pushed the horny woman's legs down, forcing her knees to almost touch her cute little tits. Ichigo stood over her, bending down himself and spreading his legs to lower himself to make up for the height. It hurt - it wasn't comfortable - but what was next would be the exact opposite.

Rukia moaned as his cock head teased her swollen clit.

He had the sexy soul reaper in the upside down jack hammer position. Ready to fuck all his pent up feelings into her.. the woman could barely wait!

It hurt as Ichigo placed his palms on the back of her thighs hard, spreading her little pussy apart as he finally plunged himself into her. Exquisite position to feel every tight inch and make Rukia cry out in sweet, sinful pleasure.

"Yes! Fuck yes! _Ah , mh m - Use_ me! - _Ichigo_ ~"

" _Shit_ \- you're so tiny..you can barely take it all in -!"

" _Harder!_ Show me just what you have!"

She knew how to get under his skin, huh?

Ichigo dropped his hips, forcing himself to lower into the soul reaper brutally. Over and over - biting his lips as he groaned her name, feeling his body lock up as his balls slapped the petite woman's big ass. Forcing himself to stop and simply rub along side her wet lips before plunging back in, wanting to enjoy her body as much as possible before he came.

The couch made distasteful sounds as the adults on top fucked each other. The wooden little legs it stood on scratched the virtual brick floor as the piece of furniture violently creaked and moved about. Ichigo's hair hung down as he looked at the strawberry red cheeked Rukia Kuchiki. Renji Abarai's wife. Getting screwed by a big cock, smiling up at him as she tightened and gushed around his swollen erection.

Pretty lavender eyes sparkled behind half lids, licking her lips as the grip she had hooked behind her knees got tighter. Being so stuffed, feeling him so deeply inside, pushing up against her cervix in such a position. She was livid and needed more.

But suddenly her substitute soul reaper stopped, pulling out and making dirty juices fall down her little tight pussy and down her stomach.

Her breath was staggering, she blinked up at him helplessly.

"You want me to keep going? Beg me.. say it, _'Keep going, please~ harder._." She can hear his smirk in those words too.

"Keep.. _keep going_..harder" The words struggled to get out.

"I didn't hear it.." Ichigo teased..

"Please, Ichigo - ! _fuck me.. ! fill me_ ~"

He could never turned down a pretty woman with hearts in her eyes like that. Her moan was so dirty as he slowly let spit fall into her tiny gaping hole. The ryoka rubbed his digit around, getting the salvia mixed in with her other fluid. "Mh _m - yes_ s.."

Seeing her so flustered warmed his insides, pulling something all the way back and waiting for the final draw. Ichigo gently relaxed her body, switching things up and giving her tired legs a break as he sat down and let her sit on top. Her thighs spread across over his lap, warming each side of his legs. They began to kiss once more, now Rukia gained dominance in their French style make out. Gaining Ichigo's happiness as his tongue was sucked.

Big man hands griped dainty hips, stretching her a bit so he can fit. Softly the girl raised, only to be slammed down on him. The captain moaned in the ex substitutes mouth, being so stuffed once more. She held on tight, wrapping her arms behind his neck. But suddenly Ichigo rose her a little higher with his own thighs, bringing her pretty pink nipples into his mouth finally. Taking his time then inside her to slow things down.

He licked Rukia's skin, running his tongue all the way around it, flicking it across the top of the hard little ball of flesh, before clamping down on it and sucking it hard while his tongue continued to explore. The 28 year old's other hand cupped the opposite breast, caressing it, squeezing it, playing with her nipple between two fingers, rubbing it and slightly pinching. A desperate gasp escaped Rukia.

"Oh, _Ichigo please,"_ her voice was thick with desire, barely being able to speak between her soft moans and heavy breathing, soft and hard sucking, loving and tender penetration.

Her chest was heaving as he switched breasts, sucking on the other one while his hand played with the one wet from his tongue. Her moans turned into pleas for him to take her, to take her right now.

Rukia's sexy little moans came faster and faster mixing with her gasps for air. Knowing she was close to climaxing. It set Ichigo up for a overdue disaster. Watching her face intently, the ginger noted which thrusts gave her the most pleasure. Seeing her face relax into bliss, brows knit, mouth agape and cheeks flush..

Ichigo slowly began to thrust harder into her. "Rukia.. I - _I love you_ -" His grip became warmer and tighter, holding her close to him as he nailed her with everything he had, kissing her as soon as he confessed his true feelings and feeling his insides scatter in a million pieces as she kissed him back just as hard.

The ex soul reaper could feel himself about to cum, the built up pressure demanding release. She knew he was about to, finally letting herself cum as she begged him to cum in her.

He listened, shooting a hot load inside her tight heat. All of their dirty juices emerged in one big messy rush, combining into one, and wetting the couch underneath them as they finished moaning, cursing, and breathing hard. It took a while, Ichigo relaxed back, wrapping his arms around Rukia as she collapsed on top of him. Semen falling down off her legs and down his thighs..

_I love you._

The words rang in her ears. She kissed him once more, holding his face to look down at her own.

"I always loved you."

**x**

Orihime was asleep when he came back in. Thank God. Ichigo laid down looking at his roof, wondering if this was ever going to continue..

What Rukia had said before she logged out. It stood with him. No, not the love you part..

_"I enjoyed our gamed Ichigo.. this was our only time playing it. We missed each other and .. we dealt with it. Right?"_

He nodded, staying still as she hugged him and then left.

_It was just a game.._

A game he needed to play again - one he knew she wanted to as well.

He'd make her realize it. He'd prove it to Rukia..

* * *

I have one more chapter :) And thank you to JellieFishie2003! She walked me through the plot points of the Black Mirror episode this is based on, so I could take inspiration, thank you for the suggestion!


End file.
